Super Power Combinate Shion School!
by Lallen
Summary: Ok, ¿Se imaginan tener de maestros a los Shion? Investiguemoslo... NO LEMMON NI MUCHO MENOS YAOI
1. Introduccion

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Ok, ¿que puedo decir de esta locura?**

**Bueno, solo que a mi me parece que será un fic muy rápido y dinámico, así que tratare de hacerlo interesante. Les dará risa, eso sí. Al menos a mí, sí me dio risa escribirlo.**

**Primer Capitulo:**

**Introducción**

_Frenesí Escolar_

Vemos una escuela en (engañosa) calma, grande, espaciosa, limpia, nuevecita.

(Vemos la escuela, calmada, grande, espaciosa, limpia, nuevecita)

Ok, el frenesí esta a punto de empezar y eso comienza…

1…2…3… **¡YA!**

**(Lo que sigue leerlo lo mas rápido posible entendiéndole, por favor)**

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!

Los alumnos inmediatamente corren, vuelan, se precipitan para entrar a sus salones pues la clase va a empezar y mejor no llegar tarde ¿oh si?

A empujones, oh por dios déjenme pasar, se tropiezan se avientan, parecen animales feroces de pronto, no lo puedo soportar, ¡por dios niño no hagas eso que la vas a lastimar! Discúlpeme, jovencita, pero debo de pasar.

Los bravucones, a empujones y patadas se abren paso mientras gruñen, el niño estudioso obviamente se quedó atrás y ¿Por qué rayos no podemos entrar?

Las cinco chicas más guapas y populares de la escuela se pusieron a babear por Edward Cullen ¡justo enfrente de la puerta del salón! ¡Que tragedia! ¡No puede ser!

El timbre que anuncia la primera clase en la magnifica elegante y hermosa academia Shion creada especialmente porque es lo que se me ocurrió para este fic, que frenesí puede crear.

¡Al fin, las niñas fresas entran pegadas como chicles y atrás ya vienen todos y OMG esto parece un tianguis!

Un dos tres dejen inmediatamente de chismear acerca de los calzones de la vecina de Dante, de los problemas de los profesores, señoritas dejen de leer sus doujinshis yaoi que tal vez incluyen a los maestros, jóvenes por favor guarden esas revistas impúdicas y dejen de discutir sobre la novia de uno de los maestros que no nos importa el color de la ropa interior de Meiko...

**(N/A: Negro)**

…Esa chica de enfrente con la torta de jamón deje de comerla, ya tendrá tiempo en el recreo, ese joven de ahí vaya a tirar su chicle, jovencita, decidlo en voz alta así nos reímos todos, dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo, ya habrá tiempo de platicar sobre las bromas a los profes, chicos por favor dejen de hablar ahora y… **¡POR DIOS TODOS USTEDES ENANOS LOCOS PONGAN ATENCION, CARAJO!**

(Todos se quedan callados y sentados)

Ok, primera clase, todos los alumnos con sus traseros en sus pupitres y los ojos vigilando la puerta con la gran ansiedad de saber cual de los Shion se presentara primero ante todos ustedes.

(Música de Mucha Expectación)

Todos al borde de sus asientos, todos llenos de ansiedad, ¿Quién nos toca? ¿Quién nos toca? Preguntan todos a coro, pues de todos obviamente ninguno copio el horario, ¿será el desquiciado de Artes, el aburrido de historia, el idiota de Japonés*?

(N/A: *Bueno, en este caso español, pero es lo mismo)

Se abre la puerta, todos al borde de sus asientos (como ya dije) atentos a cualquier movimiento, con el silencio mas instalado que yo que sé y entonces entra.

¿Quien?

_Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…_

**Eso se le llama SUSPENSO REBUSCADO**

**Atte: Lallen (viendo RomeoxJuliet en su computadora)**


	2. Matematicas

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Ok, ¿que puedo decir de esta locura?**

**Este capitulo, la verdad, me hizo reír un buen de veces mientras lo escribía, la cosa fue simplemente imaginar las reacciones de mis compañeras de salón si Orlando Bloom les diera clase en compañía de Robert Pattison.**

**Segundo Capitulo:**

**Matemáticas**

_La clase mas sexy del día_

**(Suena la canción de Sexy Back)**

Con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de si mismo, y entrando con la actitud típica de esos derrite corazones que vemos en todos los animes.

La mirada sigilosa, insinuante, los ojos color de las brasas, la camisa semi abierta…

El pelo rojo, un andar muy sexi… una sonrisa candente en los labios.

Una serie de suspiros provenientes de las chicas del salón (que acaban de olvidar súbitamente a Edward Cullen), un retortijon en mi estomago.

Así es, señoritas, acaba de entrar Akaito Shion. (Noten la A).

Pueden grita como fangirls cuanto quieran, no hay problema.

El hermano que redefine la palabra Sexy.

-Buenos días, clase.- saluda fríamente a los chicos, que lo miran con rencor…

…¿Tal vez envidia?

-Preciosos días, señoritas, lucen muy bien hoy.- saluda a las jóvenes antes de mandarles un atractivo guiño.

Desmayo en cadena, ¡no puede ser! ¡HUAAAA! ¡La chica más gorda se me cae encima, auxilio, por dios!

La clase comienza, un poco de seriedad…

**Punto fuerte del maestro:** Si sabe enseñar

**Punto débil:** Debe comprender, las chicas no pueden admirarlo y aprender al mismo tiempo.

Poner un ejercicio en el pizarrón, la mayoría de las chicas dice que no entendió.

No les crean, solo juegan, pues les encanta que Akaito se incline hacia ellas para explicarles con detalle, a pocos centímetros de distancia, hablando con un tono sedoso…

Obviamente, lo que hay en la cabeza de ellas no son números.

Y el profesor, siempre pone especial atención en cada joven de la clase, hay que explicarle con precisión, con voz suave y melosa, cercanamente, ¿Por qué no?

Claro, si a los chicos los tratara un poco mejor…

-¡Maestro no entendí!-

-Muy tu problema, hubieras puesto atención.-

Si una chica levanta la mano, prestamente, el maestro escuchará.

Si un chico levanta la mano, no importa que haga, no hablará.

-Señorita Lopez, pase al pizarrón por favor.-

La chica se aproxima, temblando, pues el problema no entendió.

Comienza a titubear, y al sentir la mirada de Akaito sobre ella, por poco y se va a desmayar.

Pasar al pizarrón, un asunto de nervios para todos, pero con un maestro como Akaito, todo se pone peor;

Una mirada que pareciera que esta imaginando algo indecente contigo…

Para colmo, a las chicas les gusta.

Deberían demandarlo por acoso.

Pero bueno, al ver que la chica no ha entendido, se acerca Akaito, y junto a ella, le explica la situación, ruborizándola sin compasión. Se asegura de que haya entendido y ¡OH POR DIOS ESO DEBERÍA ESTAR PROHIBIDO!

Rozó con su mano la mejilla de la chica, le susurró algo al oído ¿Qué podrá haber sido?

La chica regresa a su lugar pero al llegar no aguanta más y cae inconsciente, ¡Era de esperarse!

Llega el momento en que comienzan todos a hablar de todo excepto mate…

-¡Oiga maestro! ¿Es cierto que usted acosa a la novia del maestro de Español?-

-Jóvenes, eso no es matemáticas, no lo responderé.-

-¡Maestro! ¿Es cierto que está enamorado de la novia del de español?- esta vez fue una chica la que preguntó.

-Jovencita, tengo en mi corazón a tantas mujeres que no sabría decirte-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Todas las chicas.

Suena por fin la campana, las jóvenes protestan.

No así los chicos, que hasta aplauden.

Akaito se retira del salón, no sin antes mandarles un beso a las chicas y guiñarles un ojo.

Los gritos eufóricos no se hacen esperar.

-¿Cual es la próxima clase?-

-No sé, creo que es artes.-

-¿¡Artes!?- exclama todo el salón, aterrado.

-¡Ay ojalá el profe no venga!- exclama una chica.

-¡Creo que si vino!- se queja otra chica.

-¡Yo… yo lo vi, estaba en el patio!- se lamenta la chica que se desmayo en clase de sex… matemáticas.

Todo el salón se queda en completo silencio.

Se oyen unos pasos al exterior, aproximándose…

¿Quién es el próximo maestro en entrar?

**¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Déjenme adivinar, las chicas que leen este fic han de estar pensando:**

**Aaaaah… quiero… una… clase con Akaito… *baba***


	3. Artes

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Ok, ¿que puedo decir de esta locura?**

**Este capitulo es todo un caso. Lo escribí sin mucha inspiración al principio y finalmente apareció mi inspiración en el momento menos planeado. ¡Genial! Solo… mis padres me están mandando a dormir… Gracias por seguir mis trabajos, ¡fans míos! ¡Chayooooooooo!**

**Tercer Capitulo:**

**Artes**

_Si sobrevives… es un milagro_

(Música Del Exorcista)

-Hola, alumnos…- murmura una voz sigilosa y aterradora.

Todos los alumnos alejan sus bancas lo mas que pueden del maestro, que entra sin mirar a nadie, con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto terror?

-Muy bien… todos sentados… la clase comienza-

Todos sentados y aterrados, ¡Niña quítate de encima que no soy almohada!

El maestro, con el pelo color morado, ojos color carmesí…

Un abrigo del mismo color que su pelo… cubierto de vendas, con una navaja en el bolsillo… y esa mancha en su pecho… es… ¿SANGRE?

Taito. El Shion que parece sacado de una película de terror gore…

Se queda parado frente a todos, los observa con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Bueno, alumnos… les pasaré algunas obras…-

Se cuchichea un "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" generalizado.

-…y ustedes deberán indicarme cuales usan la perspectiva y cuales no.-

Enciende un proyector de imágenes (¿de donde salió?) Y comienza la función:

Primera imagen:

Una virgen típicamente de estilo renacentista… cubierta de sangre y con un bebé muerto (y sangrando aun mas) sobre su regazo.

¡MADRE MÍA que imagen tan horrible! ¡Que desgracia, calamidad, crueldad!

Segunda Imagen:

Un ENORME lobo del típico estilo de la edad media, cubierto de sangre y comiéndose a un enorme numero de personas. Los detalles gráficos son muy explícitos.

Tercera Imagen:

Una imagen cubista en la que no se distingue bien que es qué, pero lo que esta muy claro son… esas manchas del liquido carmesí y… bueno, mezclado con ese color negro tan salvajemente aplicado y… ay… se ve macabro.

Cuarta Imagen:

Una pintura realista representando… una mesa… con varios brazos encima, que parecen recién… arrancados…

OMG mi estomago esta revuelto, ¡CALAMIDAD! Todos están aterrados y… NIÑA QUITAT… ¡Pero si se ha desmayado! ¡Oh, no, tengo la gorda encima! ¡Quítenme a la gorda de encima!

-Muy bien, Gonzales Prieto, indícanos por favor si la ultima tenía o no perspectiva.-

¿Gonzales Prieto? ¡Niña, te hablan! ¡Niña! ¡Despierta! Mugre gorda, no se puede despertar, ¿Qué hago ahora?

-La señorita Gonzales Prieto parece estar indispuesta…- murmura para si el maestro.

Señala a otro niño, pero apenas lo señala este se desmaya OMG la cosa se pone fea, ¿Quién salvara la situación?

-¡Yo sé maestro!- la cerebrito del salón – ¡La ultima pintura SÍ usa perspectiva!-

¡Merece un aplauso! ¡La debemos canonizar!

-Muy bien, señorita Rosales…- murmura el maestro. Los observa a todos con una mirada aterradora.

Pasa la clase, con ese tono macabro pareciera que esta dictando un cuento de terror, ¡En realidad es solo un dictado de un libro acerca del arte!

¿Es mi imaginación o todo se está poniendo más oscuro? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Compañeros? ¿Niña gorda? ¿Alguien sabe?

-Ahora, jóvenes… de pie y comencemos a ensayar la canción que hemos preparado…-

¿Canción? El salón esta a oscuras, ¿Qué ha pasado?...

Comienzan a cantar, con voz temblorosa, una canción de ritmo extraño y macabro…

"¡_Matamos a la primera Alicia!_

_Su sangre eran pétalos de rosa_

_Del bosque no puede salir_

_Podemos entrar, podemos salir_

_Su sangre eran pétalos de rosa_

_¡Matamos a la primera Alicia!_

_Bailemos alrededor de su cuerpo_

_Bailemos en el sendero carmesí_

_¡Matamos a la primera Alicia!_

_Solo su espada quedó…_

_**¡Matamos a la segunda Alicia!**_

_**Su demencia lo mató, ¡Somos la demencia!**_

_**En su mundo lo encerró**_

_**Sus canciones lo tienen cautivo**_

_**Su demencia lo mató, ¡Somos la demencia!**_

_**Tomemos el té bajo el rosal**_

_**El que surge de su cuerpo**_

_**¡Matamos a la segunda Alicia!**_

_**Solo un rosal nos dejo…**_

_¡Matamos a la tercera Alicia! _

_En el espejo se vio muerta_

_En su propio castillo es prisionera_

_A sus amantes matamos_

_En el espejo se vio muerta_

_¡Matamos a la tercera Alicia!_

_Reina es, su reino está muerto_

_Reina es de un reino muerto_

_Cantemos en las calles vacías_

_¡Matamos a la tercera Alicia!_

_Su corona y el castillo quedan todavía…_

_**Regamos pétalos de rosa como un camino**_

_**Llenamos de té las tazas en la mesita bajo el rosal**_

_**Y en poco tiempo aparecieron**_

_**Los hermanos que en la trampa cayeron**_

_**Y que una invitación recibieron**_

_**Un as de corazón…**_

_¡Matamos a la cuarta Alicia!_

_¿Muertos o vivos?_

_Caminando al castillo_

_Cruzando puertas_

_Frente al castillo al fin llegaron_

_Ya los estábamos esperando_

_Bailemos con ellos, en círculos_

_¿Vivos o muertos?_

_Se marean_

_De aquí nunca escaparán_

_¡Matamos a la cuarta Alicia!_"

Se acaba la canción, todo se queda en silencio.

Todos tragamos saliva. Se instala un silencio extraño.

-Matar… es divertido…- dice una voz, frente a nosotros. La del maestro.

La duda es: ¿Donde está?

¡Todo esta oscuro!

¡No veo nada! ¡Alumnos! ¡Todos! ¿Donde están?

¿Me dejaron solo?

-Sangre… la sangre sabe bien…- sigue reflexionando el maestro, con una voz lúgubre y aun así infantil.

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- oigo que alguien grita cerca de mi.

-¡Auxilio!- grita alguien del otro lado.

-¡Otro de los ataques del maestro!- grita otra voz.

¡Aaaaaaaah!… ¿¿Qué sucede?? ¿¿Qué pasa?? ¡Esto es terrorífico! ¡Ay nanita ya me dio meyoooooo!

Trago saliva.

-El dolor es gracioso… las venas deben ser cortadas…-

¡¡Siento que alguien me abraza HUAAAAAAA!! ¿¿¿QUIEN ES??? Ah, es la niña gorda.

Se encienden las luces. Todos buscamos con la mirada al maestro, que esta en la puerta de entrada, con una mirada extrañamente neutral.

Varios del salón se abrazan entre si.

-Adiós… hasta la próxima clase… ah, de tarea traigan por favor un ejemplo de una pintura donde se vean las entrañas de una persona… adiós…-

¿Es mi imaginación o esta sangrando de las muñecas? Da igual, no quiero saber.

Y se va, igual de macabro que como entró.

Gulp… que clase…

¿Y ahora quien sigue?

-¡inglés!- exclama uno.

-¡¡Uuuuuuuuhhh!! ¡El maestro rarito!-

-¿Rarito? ¡Yo diría rarote!- Y todos se echan a reír.

¡Chicos! No se burlen de los profesores. ¿Quien será el profesor ese "rarito"?

**¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Bueno, sólo debo aclarar que la canción que mencione es una canción que inventé basada en Alice Human Sacrifice… Aun no tiene nombre ni música. Pero la letra no esta mal, espero algún día ponerle música. El nombre podría ser algo así como "Kill Alice" o "Alice Murder"… yo que sé.**


	4. Ingles

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Ok, ¿Qué puedo decir de ésta locura?**

**En este caso, este capitulo se inspiró en parte de mi clase de inglés, y de una en especial, donde durante toda la clase no dejaron de interrumpir a la pobre teacher. **

**Cuarto Capitulo:**

**Inglés**

_**Medio Gay, PERO DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR…**_

-¡Aluuuuuuuumnos!-

OMG eso sonó tan pero tan pero taaaaan gay…

Y entra un tipo de pelo corto y color rosa, lentes oscuros… y se ve muy gay… o al menos, muy metrosexual.

Ah, y tiene una rosa en la mano. ¿?

-Hello, claaaaase.-

-Hello, teacher- saludan todos, al borde de la risa.

-Bueno, alumnos… hoy quiero que trabajen duro, ¿yes?- Tiene un marcado acento. Kizaito, el Shion yankee… y "rarito".

-¡Okeyyy, teacher!- asienten todos.

-…Porque hoy es…- pausa dramática. Todos al borde de sus asientos. –¡¡DÍA DE EXAMEN SORPRESA; CLASS!!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-That was a jooooooooooke!- exclama "eso fue una brooooma". Todos se enojan.

- Espero que hayan estudiado muy bien su homework, ¿yes?-

-Yeeeees…- dicen todos a coro. ¿Es una costumbre? Eso parece.

-Muy bien… Hoy comenzaremos c…-

-Maestro Kizaito…-

¡Pero oh por dios esto no es normal! ¡Una voz interrumpe la clase, sin vergüenza, vilmente, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Todos volteamos ¿Quién fue el criminal capaz de tal ofensa?

Pero nuestras expresiones gallardas se reemplazan por expresiones de terror al ver al profe de artes en la puerta, con cara neutra.

¡Kya! ¡Pánico! ¡Horror! Todos tratan de ocultarse tras sus pupitres.

El maestro Kizaito se resigna, y enfrenta al Shion terrorífico. – ¿Yes, Taito? ¿En qué te puedo ser útil?-

Varios cuchicheos tras de mí me indican que algunos alumnos se ríen del tono de voz del maestro. ¿Les digo lo peor? No los culpo, suena muy gracioso y… afeminado.

Taito le señala el escritorio.

Kizaito exclama un "¡Oh!" de victoria que hace que varios se mueran de la risa, al ver la carpeta del maestro Taito en el escritorio.

Lo toma con la punta de los dedos y se encamina a delicados pasitos hacia el maestro de artes. Válgame dios…

Taito nos mira a todos con cara de "…al que se ría lo uso de modelo para mi próxima pintura"

¡OH POR DIOS QUE MIEDO!

¡TODOS CALLADITOS, POR FAVOOOR!

Y se va. Muy bien, por fin la clase puede comenzar, por favor, todos pongan atención….

Taito se va, Kizaito puede comenzar

(Aplausos)

-Aluuuuuumnos, hoy vamos a estar la estructura del coul y couldnt…. Muuuuy bien, quien emp…-

-Perdón que te interrumpa, pero necesito pedirte un favor.-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!

¡Otttttttttttttttra vez no!

Todos exclaman quejas, pero en realidad, les gusta que interrumpan la clase.

Ahora el que interrumpió fue Akaito.

Les sonríe a todas las jovencitas, que casi casi enloquecen al ver a ese calenturiento de nuevo ahí, sonriendo… con la camisa abierta… los ojos fogosos…

-¿En qué te ayudo, bro?- pregunta Kizaito.

-Nee… ¿Podrías prestarme a la alumna Fuku Suzune?-

Kizaito asiente con la cabeza, con desconfianza. La alumna en cuestión se ruboriza hasta lo imposible, y va hacia el maestro, salen del salón.

Kizaito comienza a explicar su clase, pero todos estamos (me incluyo a mí) mas concentrados viendo como ese pervertido esta besándola de forma algo… indecente.

Y luego de un rato ella regresa aun mas ruborizada que nunca, casi casi a esconderse dentro de su pupitre.

Kizaito sigue su clase.

This is the pencil of Esther Píscore, This is not the pencil of Louis Jefferson. Where is Esther Piscore right now? She go to the bathroom.

Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasico, pues.

Y entonces…

-…because she couldn't play soccer when she was fi…-

-Kizai… Kizaito- pide tímidamente una voz.

Todos se voltean. Oh, el profesor de biología. Nigaito, con un vaso de té en las manos.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Nigaituuuux?-

Todos nos reímos con ese comentario. Ustedes dirán que somos malos, pero ¡¡POR DIOS USTEDES NO ESTUVIERON AHÍ!! ¡FUE TAAAAN GRACIOSO!

-Es que… es que…-

Varias alumnas comienzan a suspiran – ¡Awwwww que Moeeee!-

Nigaito, con sus ojitos tiernos, le pregunta al maestro:

-¿A que hora me toca? Perdí mi horario, nee… Kizaito-chan…-

Kizaito saca de su bolsillo izquierdo un papel y se lo entrega, Nigaito lo toma con una mano, y con la otra conserva el vaso de té.

-Aquí esta el horario, Nigaito-

-¡Arigato gozaimasu!- agradece el Shion color verde, y se va, con su té en mano.

-¡AWWWWWWWW CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritan todas las chicas, como puestas de acuerdo.

Kizaito trata de imponer orden.

¡Señoritas, por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Se sientan, ya están tranquilas. Muy bien, podemos continuar.

-This is the pencil of Esther Píscore…-

Entonces, alguien levanta la mano. –Pero… Teacher… Quien es Esther Píscore?-

-In english, please.-

-Ok, Teacher… ehm…- reflexiona unos instantes…- Who is Esther Píscore?-

Kizaito se encoge de hombros. –I Dont Know, is just a Name.-

"No lo sé, solo es un nombre"

-Is Esther Piscore Your Exgirlfriend?- pregunta el impertinente. Todos hacen burla y se ríen.

-No, kid, i dont know her.-

"No, chico, no la conozco"

Y entonces…

-¡Kizaiiiitoooooooooooooooo!-

Otttra vez mas. Ahora es el profe de español, lloriqueando en la puerta.

Kizaito pone cara de fastidio, pero igual va. – ¿Qué pasa, Kaito?-

Kaito comienza a balbucear un montón de cosas confusas. –Es que… es que... Akaito dice… dice…-

-¿Qué dice?-

-¡Buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que Meiko me pone los cuernos Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- y se echa a llorar en el hombro del profesor de ingles.

-Como que ese profe está muy acomplejado por su novia…- susurra alguien a mis espaldas.

-¡Naaah! Pero es que la novia del profe de español…- y un chiflido de admiración.

-Seeeee…- asienten todos los demás.

¡Chicos no sean groseros con el profesor, que esta en un mal momento!

¡Y respeto a las damas cuando no están presentes, jóvenes!

Kizaito lo tranquiliza como puede "No seas idiota, ella te ama so much… deja de hacerle caso al evil Akaito… no, Meiko loves you…"

Casi media hora después, el valiente profe de artes trata de seguir con su clase, asegurándole y reasegurándole al de español que su novia no esta saliendo con nadie más.

Entre lloriqueos y humildes agradecimientos, este se retira con esa típica forma de caminar clásica de personas con autoestima baja. ¡Enderece la columna, profesor!

Se retira del salón, cuchicheos por montón detrás de mí. Lo clásico, siempre hablando de la Srta. Meiko Sakine, que un par de veces han visto que viene a la escuela.

Kizaito trata de retomar su clase, pero entonces…

-¡Prooooooooooofesor!-

Chale, si no es uno es el otro. ¡Niña! ¡No aproveches la pausa para comer chips!

-Yes, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el maestro, resignado.

En la puerta, Akaiko Shion. La gemela de Akaito

-Debo pasar a dar un anuncio.-

-Yeah, sure, sure, pero quickly…please.-

-Gracias.- dice la prefecta, inclinándose levemente, y entra. La Sta. Akaiko, la prefecta, pues, es muy regañona y gritona, pero vaya que se hace respetar. Nadie habla, nadie se atreve.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere la maestra prefecta?

Se cruza de brazos frente a todo el grupo.

-¡ALUMNOS!- grita.

Todos se ponen tensos y se refugian en sus pupitres.

-ANOTEN EN SU LIBRETA.-

Todos sacan la libreta prestamente.

-MAÑAÑA TODOS USTEDES SALEN A LAS 10:00, Causa: REUNION DE LOS PADRES A ESA HORA: AVISENLE A SUS PADRES. ¡JOVENES!- y se retira.

Todos aterrados.

Kizaito suspira con resignación, y vuelve a tratar de seguir con su clase:

-Ok, class, no tenemos mucho time, but…-

Suena la campana.

-¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!! Gritan todos.-

Kizaito recoge sus cosas y se va del salón, cabizbajo, con su rosa.

¿Y ahora? ¿La clase siguiente cual es? ¿Quien es el próximo?

Varios consultan sus horarios prestamente.

Un murmullo crece. –Nos toca Formación Cívica y Ética…-

Todos:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-¡Rayos! Ese maestro es bieeeeen aburrido-

-¡Si! ¡Aburre un buen!-

-¡Que asco!-

-¡Protesto!-

-¡No es justo!-

Y etc etc etc… ¿Formación Cívica y Ética, eh? ¿Quién será?

**¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Muy bien, basado en hechos reales de mi clase de ingles, pues a mi maestra no la dejaban dar su clase. Lo siguiente será un caso aburridisssssimo, como esas clases que todos odiamos. Chale. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero si la inspiración no llega, no puedo traerla a patadas.**


	5. Civica Y Etica

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Ok, ¿Qué puedo decir de ésta locura?**

**Tenia ganas de meter a Nigaito en un conflicto…**

**Quinto**** Capitulo:**

**Cívica**** Y ética**

_**Educación**__** Sexual Por Nigaito (¿?)**_

Y entonces, se oyen pasos en el pasillo y ahí, aparece en el aula el maes… ¿?

Es la prefecta! ¿Qué querrá? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿¿Dónde está el maestro??

¿¿Qué pasó??

¿Le pasó algo al maestro?

¿Qué pasa?

¡Niños! ¡Cállense que no me dejan oír!

-¡ESCUINCLES DESPEINADOS!- grita la prefecta, con un vozarrón tal que las bancas de hasta adelante se caen con todo y alumnos. –Y levanten eso. ¡ESCUCHENME!-

Ahora sí, todos están muy atentos a ver que es lo que sucedió con el profesor o qué pasó.

-Bien… Hoy su profesor el maestro Haito no pudo aparecerse porque le dio flojer… ¡er! Porque lo que apareció fue un impedimento.-

Un niño junto a mí levanta la mano.

-Si, sr Julián Pérez, ¿Qué pasa?… Pero antes…- y otra vez con el vozarrón – ¡MUCHACHO FLOJO QUÍTESE ESA GORRA DE CHOLO!-

El chico, asustado, de inmediato se la quita, dejando al descubierto su greñudez.

Algunos junto a mi se ríen. ¡Oigan! ¡No sean tan malos!

¡Tal vez esta mañana no encontró su cepillo!

Akaiko mira al pobre chico con una mirada de desaprobación. –Luego vemos lo de tus pelos… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Maestra prefecta… ¿No le parece que el profe Haito falta mucho?-

-See… ¡Pero ese es su problema! ¡Usted vaya a peinarse!- ordena la prefecta. –¡Y la srta Bermúdez! ¡Deje de mascar ese chiclote!-

-Perdón…- musita una chica junto a mí.

-Bueno… les venia a decir también que como faltó el profesor Haito, su clase de Formación Cívica y Ética será dada por su profesor de Biología.-

Comenzaron a reírse discretamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cual es el tema de la próxima clase?

-El profe Nigaito nos va a tener que dar educación sexual… jijijijiji…-

Cuando la prefecta se va, todos estallan a carcajadas.

Y entonces, entra el profesor Nigaito, encorvado y tímido como siempre. Se voltea hacia la clase y saluda discretamente.

-¡Hola, clase!-

-¡Hoooooola Profe Nigaito!- exclaman todos a coro, con un toque malicioso.

-¿En que se habían quedado con Haito?-

-¡Pagina 110 del libro, profe!- exclama una chica de hasta adelante.

El maestro, sin sospechar nada, abre el libro en esa página y al ver el tema, sus ojos se abren como platos.

-Edu… cación… ¿¿Sexual??- musita, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

Un alumno junto a mi levanta la mano. – ¡Maestro! ¡Primera pregunta!-

-Ah… Eso, primera pregunta, ¿Cual es?- pregunta el maestro, con una cara bien apenada.

-¿Qué es el sexo oral?-

Los ojos de Nigaito se abren aun más. –Eh…-

Otro alumno levanta la mano.

¡Ots! ¡Espere a que el profesor termine antes de preguntar!

-¿Es cierto que encontraron al profe de español y su novia besándose en el baño?-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estaban fajando!- grita uno detrás de mí.

-¡Falso! Estaban…- grita un tercero.

-¡Er! Gracias, chicos, pero… tal vez eso ya le concierne al maestro de español, ¿no creen?- Interrumpe (por suerte) el apenado profesor.

-¿Entonces sí estaban fajando?- insiste el de la segunda pregunta.

-¿Y que era el sexo oral?- Pregunta el que preguntó primero.

-Chicos, yo creo que…- Trata de tranquilizar todo el profesor Nigaito, un poco sonrojado y visiblemente incomodo.

-¡Oiga maestro! ¿Usted tiene novia?- pregunta una chica junto a mi, completamente ignorante de que a los maestros no se les interrumpe.

-¿Yo? Yo…-

-¿Y novio?-

-¡No! Yo solo…-

-¡Maeeeeestro! ¿¡¿Qué es el sexo oral?!?- vuelve a preguntar el chico.

-¿Entonces de plano el maestro Kaito y su novia estaban…?- Siguen insistiendo con ese asunto.

-¡Maestro! ¿Que dice exactamente la canción de SPICE?-

-¡Proooofe! ¿Qué es un orgasmo?-

-¿Y se puede tener uno sin tener sexo?-

-¿Ósea que la novia del de español va a estar embarazada?-

-¡Momento! ¿No existían los anticonceptivos o yo qué sé?-

-… ¿Entonces no estaba fajando si no que estaba teniendo un orgasmo?-

-¡Deja de inventar cosas! ¡Se estaban besando y ya!- protesta uno detrás de mí.

-Si, claro, yo no se si en la categoría "besos" incluyan cosas del faje!- dice sarcásticamente el que insistía con ese chisme.

-¡Entonces se puede tener un orgasmo sin tener sexo!-saca la conclusión la chica que preguntó por los orgasmos.

-¡Yo no sé si estaba teniendo un orgasmo!- responde el chico que empezó con ese chisme.

-¡Pero si solo se estaban besando! ¿Por qué inventas todo eso?- protesta el mismo que está tratando de detener el chisme, tras de mí.

La mirada aterrada del maestro nos observa a todos con nerviosismo. Todo esta comenzando a salirse de control.

-¡Maestro! ¿Esta usted contra o por el aborto y su legalización?-

-¡Profe! ¡Profe! ¿Verdad que el SIDA solo es una invención del gobierno para fomentar la castidad?-

Wo, eso estuvo original, admítanlo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Responde uno frente a mí.

-¡Le pregunté al profe!- se queja.

-Oiga maestro, ¿Qué cuernos es la castidad?-

-¿Como es que la novia del de español es tan candente?- Eso lo dijo con tono muy lujurioso otro enfrente de mí.

-¿La cigüeña viene de Paris?-

Ok, eso ya estuvo raro.

-¡La cigüeña no trae a los bebés, ellos nacen de un repollo!-

Mejor aun.

-¡Jah Jah! ¿Entonces cómo explicas el embarazo, genio?- pregunta su compañero de banca.

-¡Es obvio que las futuras madres engordan para tener nutrientes para la lactancia!-

Buenísimo.

-¿Entonces cuando sienten las pataditas del bebé son pataditas de comida digiriéndose?-

Todos estallan en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Si inventan que tienen un bebé dentro no es mi culpa!- se queja el que defendía la teoría del repollo.

-¿Verdad que la gestación dura 3 meses?- pregunta una chica detrás de mi, sin especificar la gestación de qué.

-¿Que no esa era la de los perros?-

-¡Yo qué sé!-

-¡¡¿¿MAESTRO QUÉ %%% ES EL SEXO ORAL??!!- sigue jorobando ese tipo y su dichosa pregunta.

-¿¿QUÉ ESTABAN HACIENDO EL DE ESPAÑOL Y SU NOVIA???- Pregunta todo un grupito, harto de los chismes propagados por el salón.

-¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE LO DE SPICE CON "PUEDES SENTIRLO POR TU CUERPO"?- Ya ni recordaba la pregunta de Spice.

-¿¿¿QUE SI UN ORGASMO SE PUEDE TENER SIN SEXO???-

-¡ANTICONCEPTIVOS! ¿QUÉ ERAN?-

-¿EXISTE EL ESPAGUETTI GIGANTE VOLADOR?-

¿Eh?

-¿ENTONCES EL SIDA ES FALSO?-

-¡Profe! ¿¿Puedo ir al baño??!-

Nigaito observa con terror a todos, y finalmente sale llorando del salón, aterrado, gritando algo como "¡Locos! ¡Están Locos!"

Todos en silencio y apenados.

-Entonces nunca supimos que estaban haciendo el de español y su novia.- Dice uno, como conclusión.

Varios junto a él asienten con la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué nos toca?-

-¿Ahm… no nos toca historia?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Toca recreo!-

-¡!...- gritan todos.

Recreo, uuuuh… ¿Qué podría ser peor para el orden y decencia y tranquilidad de esta prestigiosa escuela?

Entonces, a uno de ellos se le ocurre ver la hora, ve que de la clase solo tuvieron unos minutos y grita:

-¡HORA LIBRE!-

-¡!-

¡Estampida! ¡Calamidad! ¡No me lo creo y aaaah! ¡Un avioncito de papel! ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Revistas de adolescentes! ¡Me sepultan! ¡Auxilio!

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Hora libre!

¡¡¡HORA LIBRE!!!...

**¡Siguiente Capitulo es de Recreo!**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Ya tenia ganas de meter a Nigaito en una situación así jeje…**


	6. Recreo

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(Como siempre, No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Sexto Capitulo:**

**Recreo**

_**¡Sálvese quien pueda!**_

Y comienza el recreo todos como changos locos (Ósea los alumnos del respetable plantel) salen del salón de clases escapando lejos del abrumador aire plagado de olor a aula, escuincles dementes surgen de todas las puertas, se atropellan, luchan por salir lo mas pronto posible, y… ¡Oh por dios!

¡Todo un grupito acaba de atropellar al profesor de español! Y el maestro de biología está escondido detrás de una pared. El profesor de matemáticas camina rodeado por un escudo protector llamado **TODAS SUS FANS**.

En cambio, el maestro de artes está en un oscuro rincón solitario al que nadie se acerca. La directora, la tierna y pequeña profesora Kikaiko Shion, va en una litera cargada por… ah no, es como un carrito que va jalado por la subdirectora (la maestra Kaiko), y delante de esas dos va abriendo la procesión la señorita prefecta.

El maestro Kizaito se hace hacia un lado esquivando hábilmente la enorme marea de niños. El profesor Mokaito va caminando muy concentrado leyendo un libro de historia universal, sin ver que por poco y lo aplastan los niños en su diabólico afán de entregarse a la locura psicótica.

**¡Cuidado profesor esos escuincles lo van a**… demasiado tarde.

Esa letal ola de muchachos frenéticos ya trae arrastrando al Shion café, que ni cuenta se ha dado de tan concentrado que está en leer su libro y tomar su café.

Y pasa volando el profesor de español a toda velocidad. ¡Y cuando aterriza lo pisan los alumnos! Pobre Kaito, trata de volver a incorporarse pero… ¡LO PISAN LOS ALUMNOS OTRA VEZ! ¡Demonios que desastre!

Los recreos, como siempre, y no importa en que escuela sea, se parecen mucho entre sí pues siempre siguen puntos comunes.

Entre ellos, los lunch. Como la torta de milanesa que esa chica ahí enfrente esta comiendo con deleite, con muchos (incluyéndome a mí) a su alrededor babeando. También están los que **no **tienen suerte, y les mandaron una torta de jamón con crema, pegada al papel de la servilleta. Escalofriante.

No tanto como lo que trae el profesor Taito, claro, que consiste en un vaso con algo rojo, y un bistec aun lleno de sangre que devora lentamente, con la sangre escurriendo de su boca.

En sala de maestros, con los que han logrado sobrevivir a esa marea humana del patio, es básicamente lo mismo.

El profesor Nigaito, que sigue muy avergonzado por la clase anterior, toma tranquilamente su te verde, el profesor Mokaito su eterno café (sigue sin despegar la vista del libro, se nota que su materia le apasiona), El maestro Kikaito come un guisado de carne con curry como si comiera el mejor manjar del mundo, la prefecta, subdirectora y directora comen lo mismo, solo que con chile, (y Kaiko un helado), en fin… todos entretenidos comiendo.

Entonces, afuera se forma un silencio increíble. Todos observan por las ventanas y ven avanzarse hacia sala de maestros… una dama… bueno, voluptuosa, vestida de rojo, de pelo café y corto.

Adivinaron, la "famosa" novia del profesor Kaito. Ignora por completo los comentarios, chiflidos, guarradas etc etc de los alumnos mientras llega a la sala de maestros. Cuando entra, las tres chicas (Kaiko, Akaiko y Kikaiko) la saludan con naturalidad, no como el profesor de historia al que comenzó a sangrarle la nariz descaradamente. ¿Y qué me dicen del de matemáticas? La está viendo con unos ojos… prefiero no saber qué está pensando.

Nigaito esta sonrojado, Kikaito dejó caer su curry y tiene la boca abierta… el único que permanece normal es el profesor de inglés, que tiene cara de "No sé por qué tanto escándalo".

Por alguna razón eso no me sorprende.

La señorita Meiko se limita a caminar por el salón, llega frente a Kaito, esboza una sonrisa y le da un beso bastante subido de tono mientras el otro se sonroja y la mirada de Akaito se torna oscura. Sea mas discreto, profesor.

La feliz pareja se secretea un par de cosas, la señorita Meiko le deja al maestro de español un obento (… un lunch japonés, pues) en las manos, le da un ultimo beso en la mejilla y sale del salón. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al profesor de matemáticas como respuesta su intento de saludarla.

Cuando esa chica se va, lo primero que hace Akaito es pararse a darle una cachetada al profesor Kaito, que se levanta enojado, pero no se atreve a protestar y reclamarle. El episodio de la vez que comenzaron a pelearse en medio del patio aun queda en la memoria de muchos alumnos.

Cuidado con eso, maestros.

El resto del recreo ha transcurrido bastante bien, bastante tranquilo (digo, para ser el recreo…)

¡Y entonces… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

La avalancha humana exterior entra a empujones y peligrosamente a sus salones, y ahora debo volver a reportar. ¿La siguiente clase?

Veamos…

**¡Descubran lo que sigue en el próximo capitulo!**

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Este fic NO ha muerto jajaja y si creo que lo de meter a Meiko en cualquier guisado se me pegó.**


	7. Biologia

**SUPER POWER COMBINATE SHION SCHOOL**

**(No busquen significados, solo lo puse así para que suene mas… bah, no sé, así me gusta)**

**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid y sus derivados pertenecen a unos empresarios de Yamaha, los fanmade esos si que NO TENGO IDEA, pero la historia es mía.**

**Resumen: **_**Una Escuela Con Los Shion Como Maestros ¿Cómo sería?**_

**Ok, ¿Qué puedo decir de ésta locura?**

**Septimo Capitulo:**

**Biología**

_**Educación Sexual esta vez por Haito… y esta vez en biología.**_

-…Uh… pobre profe…- ese comentario dicho en tono de burla es lo primero que oigo al entrar. Miro interrogante a quien dijo eso.

¿Por qué lo dices, muchacho?

Me explica. Sucede que nuestra próxima clase es biología, ¿Subtema? A que no adivinan…

-¡Uy pobre profe! ¡Nos toca reproducción humana en su clase!-

-Uuuuuh…- dice toda la clase, en burla. Luego se ríen.

Respeto para los maestros, por favor…

El profesor Nigaito entra, como siempre introvertido y todo moe, y otra vez sin imaginar qué le toca explicar a la bola de pervertidos que tiene por alumnos.

Abre su libro de ciencias, todavía sonríe a la clase sin sospechar nada, abre el libro en la página correspondiente, y poco a poco lo vemos palidecer cada vez más.

-E…to…-

-¡Profe! ¡**Yo** hago la primera pregunta!- grita una chica tras de mí.

-¡No!- protesta de inmediato el profe, aterrado. Entonces, en la puerta tocan tres veces, y aparece en el salón el "ausente" profesor de Cívica y ética, que llega tarde como siempre.

-Hola… Nigaito…- habla muy lentamente, parece estar deprimido. Tiene el pelo gris y algo ondulado, su traje también es gris. -…daré esta clase… en agradecimiento…-

-Oh… sí… claro… et… eto…- Nigaito no puede creer su suerte, y se nota. Pone una carita muy moe (como exclaman algunas chicas en la clase), recoge sus libros y sus cosas, y sale del aula ante la decepción general.

Haito, el profesor de Cívica y Ética, llega desabridamente hasta el pizarrón, anota hasta arriba un gran "REPRODUCCION HUMANA"

-…subtema 14, pg 123-129, Gabriela Escover, por favor lea el primer párrafo.-

La alumna asiente con la cabeza, toma el libro, se aclara la voz y empieza a leer con voz torpe y sin tono lo que dice. Cuando termina, el maestro la felicita y manda a otro a leer lo que sigue…

4 párrafos después la mitad del salón esta roncando. El profesor observa todo con indiferencia, y yo estoy a punto de quedarme dormido. Eso es malo y hablaría mal de este fic pero…

…¡Este maestro es realmente aburrido!

Cuando por fin termina la lectura, el profesor pide preguntas. Ahí, todos despiertan como con un chip, y esto es lo que se obtiene:

-¿La cigüeña viene de Paris?-

-La cigüeña que trae a los bebés no existe. Debiste poner atención a la lectura.-

-¿Qué es la castidad?-

-El hecho de decidir no tener relaciones sexuales.-

-¿Se puede tener un orgasmo sin sexo?-

-Sí.-

-¿Qué estaban haciendo el profe de español y su novia?-

-Pregúntales a ellos, no a mí.-

Y así, siguen lloviendo las preguntas y las respuestas rápidas, todo el grupo parece estar algo impresionado de ver sus dudas resueltas al fin… ¡Y por el maestro más aburrido de todos!...

La clase transcurre en un ambiente así, el profesor nunca quitará su cara de aburrido, por lo visto; Ni aunque le cueste la vida. Su pelo ondulado que cae sobre uno de sus ojos se ve algo aburrido también y eso es extraño es decir… ¡Hasta su pelo es aburrido!

¡Y lo peor es que explica muy bien y mantiene entretenidos a todos con sus respuestas… pero a la vez aburre! Cuando suena el cambio de clase, el maestro se levanta, guarda sus cosas, se inclina levemente y se encamina hacia fuera del salón.

-Ooooh… esa clase estuvo chida…- dice un alumno, admirativo.

-Sí, pero extrañamente, aburridiiiisima….- comentó otro aun somnoliento. Junto a él todos discuten acerca de la próxima clase.

-Taller de computación…. Con el profe que vive comiendo curry…-

-…como esa vez que lo derramó sobre su propia laptop

-Aaah sí… baaah que flojera…-

-Pero es más divertido. ¡Es tan despistado que hasta podemos estar en internet y ni se da cuenta!-

¡Que alumnos viciosos! No me lo creo…

Pero bueno, todos van caminando hacia el aula de computación, donde están todas las maquinas para poder trabajar en dicha materia. En la puerta, los espera feliz y sonriente…

¿Quien?

**¡Descubralo en el próximo capitulo!**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Salió lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué, creyeron que este fic había muerto? ¡Pues noooo!**


End file.
